I Don't Date Cops
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Sam and Andy discuss their first day on the job together and why they each said what they said about dating each other.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. There have been very few updates today on this site :( so I have spent my day watching all of the episodes of Rookie Blue :). This one came to me during the second one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He looked at the woman curled against him and smiled. So much had happened in the past few months but they were finally together.

_After she killed someone for the first time, she had come to him for comfort. When the power went back on, Callaghan had called her and she panicked. She had left him that night and he tried to seal his heart and be happy for her. _

_ He watched her from a distance, never allowing himself to get too close to her anymore. She seemed to grow closer and closer to Callaghan. He found himself fervently wishing that a slot in Guns and Gangs would open so that he would not have to see her everyday._

_ Around two months after her first killing, Sam began to hear rumors that she and Callaghan were fighting. He watched her unobtrusively, noting that she looked tired and stressed all the time._

_ Finally, he had enough. Out on patrol one morning, he pulled into a secluded alley. She didn't even notice where they were going until he stopped the car. "McNally, I need to know that your head is here. Either you talk it out with someone or I am going to make sure you are at the front desk."_

_ She didn't look at him. She sat silently for a minute and then raised her head and met his eyes. "Sometimes I feel like I made the wrong decision again. I always date the wrong guys. Luke seemed so perfect. But he always puts his job before anything. I have to break up with him. I can't do this." She looked down again._

_ "Andy" Sam's voice was soft "look at me."_

_ She lifted her head again._

_ "You are an amazing woman. Callaghan's job is the most important thing in the world to him. You can't compete with that. You need to do what is best for you and then the future will look better." He turned the car around._

_ "Where are we going?"_

_ "Back to the barn."_

_ "Sam," her voice was panicky "I can't. Please don't make me face him right now."_

_ Sam knew he should ignore her request but his heart won again. "Fine. But you need to snap out of this or tomorrow you have desk duty."_

Thankfully that day there had been no calls. Sam didn't think either one of them would have been able to perform their duties seeing as Andy was worried about breaking up with Luke and he was worried about Andy.

That night, Andy broke up with Luke. The news spread like wildfire through the department.

_ A week later, she agreed to let Sam drive her home. He pulled in front of her apartment building and instead of getting out of the car; she leaned over and kissed him. A few minutes later she suggested that he park the car and they go up to her apartment._

Since that first night, they had spent almost every night at her apartment. He had moved some clothes to her apartment and now all they did was arrive at work at different times so no one would suspect that they were together.

* * *

In a few days, they would not have to hide their relationship anymore. Once she was no longer a rookie, they were free to come clean about their relationship. They would wait a few days after she became a full fledged cop but he couldn't wait until they didn't have to hide.

There was still one thing that was bothering him, one question that he had to ask her. Every time he thought about bringing it up, something had stopped him at the last second.

"Just spit it out."

Sam jumped and looked down at Andy. He loved the way she was curled against him. "I thought you were asleep."

"You're thinking too hard. It will keep you up all night, which will keep me up all night. Sam, whatever's on your mind, **just spit it out**."

He sighed. She was not going to let this go. "Fine. I have a question for you." He pulled her closer, half on his chest. "The first day we were partnered, you said you didn't date cops. I was wondering why you said that."

Andy sighed. "If I answer will you answer a question for me?"

Sam knew her too well. "It depends on the question."

"Why did you say 'sweetheart, you're not my type'?"

To her surprise, Sam laughed. "I was attracted to you from the time we met, before I climbed out of the window with Pedro. I knew that relationships between TOs and Rookies are frowned on and I would end up being a TO when I returned. Besides, I was supposed to be angry with you. For some reason I couldn't be, so I needed a face to hide behind."

Andy looked at him. "So, from the beginning you liked me?"

He kissed her forehead. "What's not to love?"

Andy sighed. "I guess I have to answer your question now. My mom left when I was twelve and I saw what my father turned into. I told myself that I would not even date a cop because I don't want anyone to go through what I had to go through. My dad was a workaholic until he became an alcoholic. I guess I was afraid that all male officers would eventually turn to the drink."

Sam looked at her. "Remember what I told you how we sometimes lose sight of what is right in front of us? Never let me lose sight of that."

Andy smiled softly. "I won't."

Sam kissed her. When they broke for air, he murmured "get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day for you."

Andy fidgeted nervously. Tomorrow was the day that the rookies found out whether they got to keep their badges. Sam was supposed to be taking her mind off of that.

Sam smiled at her antics. "You know what I'm looking forward to?" When she looked at him he smirked. "I can't wait until the ceremony that proclaims that you are a full fledged cop. Then we can be together without hiding." He kissed her again and then held her, stroking her gently until she fell asleep.

He had won her, fair and square, and now no one would take her from him.

* * *

A.N. Please review!


End file.
